


Work

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Professor Prompto Argentum, Teacher-Student Relationship, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You talk to the professor about your dreams for the future
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

It’s a week before the spring semester begins, and you find yourself at the professor’s house again. You’re not able to move back into your dorm until the weekend, and it’s only Wednesday—and with your parents out of town for a business conference, you were loath to just sit around your house all day. Besides, the professor was not going to get rid of you so easily...especially since you’ve figured out that he lived three streets over from your childhood home. 

So this lazy, snowy vacation day finds the professor in pajama shorts and a soft cotton t-shirt, propped up against his headboard, Macbook on his lap, and he’s grading. You’re not slacking off, either—you're finally about to start one of your higher-level classes for your business and marketing major, and you’ve got your own articles and annotated bibliographies to work on before the class begins. So you’re propped up next to him, slightly-less-impressive Chromebook on your lap, swapping between the academic journals and a Word document. 

“So,” the professor says, after a couple of hours of the both of you working in relative silence. He furrows his brows and sighs as he enters another final grade and the program generates a student’s final semester score. “Dammit. I wish she would’ve asked for more help. I offered so much extra credit, paper extensions...” 

“Don’t feel bad, Prompto. It’s not your fault someone didn’t do well.” 

He sighs again, shoulders drooping. “You’d think it would get easier, but it doesn’t. Oh well. Maybe she’ll take my three-week summer course to try and pass again.” 

“What were you gonna say before?” You pat his arm affectionately. 

He blushes and smiles a little bit at the touch. “Oh, uh. I was asking what you wanted to do after school? Like, business and marketing. Do you just wanna work for a PR firm, or...?” 

“Actually,” you say as you type another few sentences’ worth of summary for the article you’re reading. “I was hoping to get on with the Citadel.” 

Prompto pauses and turns to you. “Like...for King Regis? You wanna do public relations for the crown?” 

“Well....” you say, dragging out the word. “Uh. Not exactly. I was wondering—hoping—that maybe...Noctis would have need of...me?” 

“You want to be Noct’s personal PR guy?” 

“PR _girl_.” 

“You know what I mean,” laughs Prompto. “Well, Iggy has pretty much handled everything that that entails since Noctis was barely more than a toddler. But once Noct becomes king, Iggy is going to be his future Hand. I’m pretty sure that he’ll have to let some of his current duties go in order to really advise on, y’know. Running a country.” 

You nod and give the professor a small smile. “I wonder if I could talk to Ignis about it. I wonder if he’d let me apprentice...maybe after next year, when I’m a junior.” 

“Call him up. I’m sure he’d be delighted to meet with you. Hell, he might even let you start now. Noct’s the same age as me. I bet it would be good for him to work with someone new and different on this type of thing.” 

“Can you get me a meeting with him?” You pout and bat your eyelashes at the professor. 

“You look like a chipped bluegill,” Prompto snorts. “We’ll call Iggy after we’re _both_ done with our homework, got it?” 

You groan but nod in agreement, turning back to your academic journals. Inwardly, you’re smiling. You might just get to have your dream boyfriend _and_ your dream job, after all. 


End file.
